At the End of the Rainbow
by Tyara
Summary: Shuichi once again was kicked out by Yuki, nothing new for him, just that this time, he's not allowed to go back again. He turns to his idol for comfort. What our little Shu-chan will make of it, you'll see inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Ryuichis POV**

Dislaimer: Unfortunately I'm not the owner...

I was sitting in the studio, hugging Kuma tightly to my chest, listening to Shuichi's beautiful voice as Bad Luck was recording at the moment

I was sitting in the studio, hugging Kuma tightly to my chest, listening to Shuichi's beautiful voice as Bad Luck was recording at the moment. I absolutely love the pink-haired singers' voice. I love his soft looking skin, his violet eyes which held so many emotions in them while he was singing. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I didn't even realize that there was someone else in the room until his voice disturbed my thoughts.

'Sakuma-san?' The blonde haired, cold hearted author said, it sounded like he had tried it a few times already.

'Yuki-san?' I answered simply. I didn't like him. I didn't like him for how he treated that wonderful, adorable Shuichi. I didn't like him for making the pink-haired singer cry. I didn't like him for kicking him out all the time. I have many reasons not to like that cold hearted Yuki Eiri. But above all, he found my Shuichi first, and my Shu-chan loved him with all his heart, instead of me who would treat him how he deserved to be treated….wait my Shuichi…I should stop thinking like that…he most likely will never be mine. Even though, I wish he was.

'Tell the brat he shouldn't come to my apartment tonight. I don't want him and his annoying voice there.' His voice was so cold, it made me shiver. His eyes held no emotions at all, he was simply cold hearted. He didn't love Shuichi and knowing that made my heart hurt even more than it already did.

'How about telling him yourself, na no da' I asked, going back to my childish self again, putting on that mask should save me from showing how much it hurt me to see him hurting Shuichi.

'God…you both are so annoying. Just tell me to stay away from me. I can't stand his crying anymore and –'

'Then, don't make him cry, you selfish bastard!' I couldn't take it anymore, who was he to insult my adorable Shuichi like that? He was the one at fault, not Shuichi. Suddenly everything was quiet around me. I looked past Yuki and saw that Shuichi and Hiro stood in the door, their smiles vanishing at the moment they saw and obviously heard me and Yuki.

'Ryuichi-kun' I heard that soft voice slowly say behind Yuki. I couldn't fight with Yuki in front of him. He wouldn't understand, it would just upset him and make him sad. 'What…what is going here?' he asked, his violet eyes wandering from me to Yuki and back again.

Yuki sighed and turned to face Shuichi, it hurt so much to know he's going to hurt him and break his right now, right under my eyes. 'I don't want you in my apartment tonight, brat. Go find somewhere else to stay.' With that the cold hearted bastard left, Shuichi with tears in his eyes. I couldn't hold myself from running to him. Holding his crying form in my arms tightly pressed against my chest 'I'm sorry Shu-chan…' my hands stroking his hair, fingers running through it. I felt those tears through my shirt and it was like a knife was stabbed into my heart. Even though my heart is racing right now, it feels like it's going to jump out. 'Shu-chan, you can stay with Kuma and me as long as you want!' I said a bit more cheerfully, I still hope if I'm sounding happy he's going to cheer up a bit too.

'R-Really Ryuichi?' He asks sobbing and sniffling, I wipe the tears from his cheeks carefully and give him a small smile.

Nodding slowly, I look into those violet orbs, almost getting lost in them 'Sure, it would be fun having you with me.' At least he stopped crying and gave me a sad smile. I picked up Kumagoro from the floor, must have dropped my poor little bunny when Yuki showed up. 'Let's get going then na no da.' I smiled at him, grabbed his arm and dragged him outside to my car. Hey, just because I'm not the driver doesn't mean it's not mine Kuma.

'Thank you Ryuichi' Shuichi said, almost sounding like he always did, if there wasn't that sad look in his eyes.

'Kuma and me want ice cream' I looked at him with puppy eyes 'Will Shu-chan go eat ice cream with us, na no da?' I smiled happily, at least my childish appearance made him smile at me again.

'Sure Ryu-chan' he said and I held Kuma at his face 'and Kumagoro.' He added softly. The driver dropped us at my favourite ice saloon, Mrs. Smiths Rainbow cream. I took his hand again and went inside to sit at a table with wonderful sparkly pink stones beneath the glass that lay on top of the table.

'This is almost as sparkly as you Shu-chan' I told him happily.

'What can I get you boys?' the waitress asked and smiled down at us.

'A super-duper sparkly Rainbow with lot's of sparkles for me and Shu-chan pleeeeeease.' I grinned at her. She just nodded and went away. 'I'm sure you will like it too, it's my favourite ice cream ever!' He nodded and looked at me smiling all the sadness had vanished by now, for gods' sake. It simply makes me happy to see that he is happy. I hugged him tightly.

'Ryu-chan I…can't…breathe' he told me and I just loosened my grip a bit and looked down into those lavender eyes. I know Kuma, I shouldn't do that because it makes me want him even more, every time I do so, but I just can't help it.

'Here your ice cream Sakuma-san' the waitress said and put the big bowl f ice cream and pink sparkles on our table. I laughed softly when I saw Shu-chans chin drop down, well the bowl was really big, and he sure hasn't seen such a big ice cream bowl yet.

Back in the car Shuichi seemed to be caught up in his thoughts 'Ne, what's up Shu-chan?'

'I…can we go to Yuki's apartment first, I need some clothes and…my things' he asked me carefully.

'Sure Shu-chan'

**Shuichi's POV**

I got out of the car and started to run upstairs. Standing at Yuki's door I got nervous. After a few shaky breaths I got inside '_just get your things and go back to Ryuichi.' _I thought to myself. I rushed past Yuki and...wait a woman? I couldn't believe what I saw, Yuki and this woman sitting there and they were…kissing eachother. It hurt so much to see this, but at least I knew I would never ever come back here again. In the bedroom I just packed my things together and went back out, I would have if Yuki wouldn't stand there and block my way outside.

'Didn't I tell not to come here Shuichi?'

I stood there not knowing what to do or say.

A/N: Well hope you like it…so far, I had just some ideas going through my mind last time I read Gravitation and I thought I'd write it all down. Sorry for any errors or whatever. Hope you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own them…

Disclaimer: I still don't own them…

Ryuichis POV

'Kuma, do you think I should go inside too?' I asked my pink stuffed friend and hugged him even tighter 'Shu-chan takes way to long to come back. I have to lo-' my eyes widened as I heard something from inside the building. I jump out of my car, almost bumping my head against the door and headed inside only to find my lovely Shu-chan at the end of the stairs, lying on the floor. 'Shu-chan?' I ask, my voice nothing more but a whisper. He didn't answer, his eyes were closed as if he was sleeping, he's not sleeping, his heart is beating so fast. Carefully I carry him back to my car to get him back to my house.

'Thoma? Can you send a doctor to my place please?'

'What've you done now Ryuichi?' I called him because I know it's the only way the media will never know about anything.

'Nothing, it's Shuichi who needs help, I don't know what happened to him. I think he just fell down the stairs, but he wont wake up, no da' I stated quickly, knowing somehow that Thoma was nodding at the other end.

'I'll send someone.' He said firmly, obviously thinking about something. But I'm just glad that someone will help my Shu-chan. Yeah, I know Kuma…I just can't help it, he should be mine, really. It's just no fair. I nibbled on Kumas ear, sitting next to Shuichi, who is lying on my bed, his head wrapped up in a pretty silly looking bandage with pink stars on it so there wouldn't be any blood on my sheets. After what seemed like an eternity I heard the doorbell ring and headed to the door.

'Sakuma-san, Seguchi-san told me to come here quickly?' the old man said as he entered my house.

I nodded slowly and guided him to where Shu-chan was 'He's here, please take care of him and make him wake up again.' I just sat down on the couch in the living room and looked around helplessly. Kuma's sitting next to me, watching me all the time until the doctor came back to me.

'Your friend is okay as far as I can tell. Just a wound on the back of his head and his arm is broken. I stitched up his head and wrapped his arm in bandages. Just look after him, Sakuma-san, and I'm sure he'll be okay soon.'

'Thank you so much.' I said smiling a bit as I lead him out. Running back to Shuichi the second I closed the door behind the doctor. 'Oh Shu-chan…what happened to you?' I whispered into his ear, my fingers running along the smooth skin of his arm (Not the broken one of course, I would never ever hurt my sparkly shiny Shu-chan!) He shifted under my touch and opened his eyes slightly. 'Shu-chan!' I screamed happily and hugged him as tightly as I could without hurting him.

'Where…am I?' his soft voice whispered into my ear, his breath on my neck making shiver.

'At my house, silly Shu-chan!' I told him in a pretty childish way only to get serious again when I was looking into his tired violet eyes ' What happened at Yukis apartment Shu-chan?'

'I..can't really remember, I just…Yuki was sitting on his couch with someone and I just went to get my things…and somehow I just remember going downstairs and I must have stumbled somehow...I was falling and then everything's black and blurry.' He's crying Kuma! What shall we do now? I don't want to see any more tears in his beautiful eyes, Kuma please make them stop. I softly place my hand on his cheek and stroke the tears away with my thumb.

'Please stop crying Shu-chan.' His soft lips were shining in the low light of some candles I put up in my bedroom. 'You don't need to cry. Neither I nor Kuma are going to hurt you. We would never ever do something like that to our sparkly Shu-chan.' Even though his arm was broken and bandaged and his head must still hurt from the accidence he sat up and hugged me so tightly, as if it would kill him to let go of me again. I let my bunny, sorry my lovely Kuma, fall to the floor and held Shuichi, running my fingers through his soft pink hair, that so much reminded me of cotton candy right now. Even the blood stains couldn't take the beauty of this boy away. Gently pushing him away, my hands holding onto his shoulders I looked into those eyes again, I almost got lost in them once again. 'Shu-chan, will you stay here with me? I mean Kuma and I would be really happy if you would…you know live with us.'

There was it again, that smile that made the butterflies inside my stomach fly around wildly. When did I eat butterflies anyway? Shouldn't they be outside in the sun making the whole world shiny? I simply loved that boy in my arms, and I sure will never ever let him go back to that Yuki bastard. He doesn't deserve this pink haired boy that is so full of love. But why would I deserve having him with me? Who am I to keep something so wonderful all for myself? I'm just a stupid 30 year old man that acts like he was like 5 years old. Why would he ever want me to be his alone? Why should he want to be mine? I have to prove to him that I'm worth to being his lover! 'I…I would love to live you Saku…Ryuichi.' His gentle voice finally got me out of my thoughts again; at least I thought it did. I didn't even notice that I moved closer to his face and pressed our lips together. Kissing him ever so gently and softly, not just his but also my eyes widened in surprise but I couldn't let go, I tried to hold my feelings for this boy back so long now. As he pulled away he looked shocked and I…I don't know what to call those emotions that are clearly visible in his violet eyes.

'Shu-chan…I…I'm sorry, really I didn't mean to I was just so happy and I couldn't hold myself from-' I was talking just to make sure I didn't scare him off but I was cut off…

A/N: Well I wanted to post this today. I don't know what you think of it now. But I think I like it so far. How Ryuichi was kept from collapsing because he didn't even breathe during talking? You'll see/read in the next chapter.

Love Tya


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing

Thanks for reviewing. As for the last review I read, I'm simply bad at writing plots. Sorry for that. If you have a nice idea how I could write a better one, I'd be glad to read it.

Ryuichis POV:

'Shh, don't apologize Ryuichi.' He whispered my eyes widened with confusion. 'Did I complain?' he asked tilting his head slightly.

'No, you didn't.' I smiled sadly. My eyes wandering back to the wound on his head, I was wondering if I should trust the doctor Thoma sent or get Shu-chan to the hospital anyway, it would cause trouble, but after all Thoma doesn't like Shuichi that much, who knows what that old grey haired guy really new about his work? 'Shu-chan?' I held Kumagoro up to his face.

'Yeah Kuma?' he asked wondering what I was going to do.

'Are you okay? Ryu-chan is so worried over you. He completely forgot to take you to the hospital because he was so worried.' I looked at Shuichi over the head of my stuffed friend.

'I think I'm okay, don't worry Ryu…and Kumagoro of course. If we go to the hospital now it would just cause a lot of trouble for everyone, I'm awake as you both can see, it can wait til tomorrow.'

'But what about your arm? It must hurt so badly…' I forgot to take Kuma back up to his face and let him tell this to Shuichi, he smiled at me and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

'I'm okay, I just want to stay here with you for now. We'll go tomorrow and I promise I will not complain.' He whispered gently against my skin, resting his head on my shoulder. Oh how I want him…he makes me go crazy and doesn't even seem to notice it. 'This…is your bed isn't it?' he said and I smiled happily, having him in my arms just makes me so happy.

'Yeah, I'll just sleep in the guestroom. You just sleep here and I'll wake you tomorrow.' I felt that he softly shook his head.

'I don't want to be alone. Please would you just stay here with me?' He said and looked into my eyes again, that convincing smile on his lips. As if I would dare to say no to him.

'If that's what makes you happy then I'll stay here and sleep on the flo-' he lay a finger on my lips 'You'll sleep in your bed, and the three of us can cuddle the whole night and eat popcorn and watch TV and play games and eat more popcorn and and and-' I captured his lips again with mine to stop him from talking. I pulled away and smiled at him sheepishly 'You said you didn't complain Shu-chan no da.' His soft laugh was better than any music. 'We will do whatever you want. Tomorrow! As for today we will sleep. The Doc gave you something against the headache but if we do all of this now it will hurt again. And we don't want you to get hurt, na no da.' He nodded and slowly lay back onto the bed. His eyes suddenly widening 'What's up Shu-chan?'

'I'm just wearing my boxershorts!' he stated as if he was about to freak out.

'Ne, silly Shu-chan! The doctor had to look at you. I promise me and Kuma didn't see anything.' I said defending myself, even though I would pretty much like to know what's under those sparkly pink shorts. What am I thinking? Kuma-chan you will be between me and Shu-chan! I handed my pink bunny to Shuichi and tried to get out of my Shirt stumbling in all directions until it was finally off 'It tried to eat me.' I pouted and told Shuichi just then noticing that he was all red on his cheeks. And he looks so cute when he's blushing. I got rid of my much too tight pants and crawled onto the bed under the sheets. Before I got the chance to hug Kumagoro, Shu-chan rested his head against my chest. You really want to make me go crazy don't you Shu? Sighing I brought a hand up to his head and stroked his cheek. 'Goooooood niiiiiiight Shu-chaaaaan!' I said happily and closed my eyes. Almost hoping not to dream about him.

**Shuichis POV**

My head still hurt, but he is just so comfortable and his skin is so soft and warm. Isn't it stupid to think like that? He is my lifetime idol and I adored him all my life but Yuki…God shouldn't I be thinking about him? No, he left me and doesn't want to see me anymore. My heart hurts even more than my head. But Ryuichi, it feels like he'd be the glue that puts back the pieces of my broken heart where they belong. He makes me smile and he just makes me happy no matter what happened. But I love Yuki! Or do I not…love him anymore? No my heart belongs to Yuki! Slowly I turned my head to look at Ryuichis sleeping form 'You are so cute.' I whispered and sighed slightly. 'I adored you my whole life. Loved you more than anything and I would never have expected to be with you like this.' And Yuki made me forget about the feelings I had for my lifetime idol but now…I don't even know what to feel anymore and that's all Yukis fault.

The next morning I woke up alone in Ryuichis bed. Just a few moments later the door opened slowly and in came the smell of pancakes, strawberries, roses and….popcorn? I watched as Ryuichi came in with all those things, plus two glasses of orange juice and put them down on the table in front of the bed. 'Good morning Shu-chan!' The older man stated sweetly and smiled at me, that childish, innocent smile before he gently placed a kiss on my cheek. 'I thought you'd like something to eat no da.'

'Good morning. Thank you so much it looks wonderful' I looked at him smiling, still blushing because of his kiss. Ryuichi was smiling at me and obviously waiting for me to sit up and eat and so I will do just that. I put some strawberries on my Pancake and eat it slowly, well I tried really but it's just sooooo good, it's not a possibility to eat something that tasty slowly. 'They are delicious Ryu-chan.' I stated smiling, and shoved another strawberry in my mouth just then Ryuichi came closer to my face and opened his lips slightly to kiss me again, well I thought he would, but he just wanted to steal my strawberry away. 'Hey, not fair, give it back Ryuichi' I looked at him, pouting with really big puppy eyes. He took another strawberry in his hand and held it up to my mouth, a smirk on his face. I just smiled sheepishly and licked at the red fruit, lightly sucking it into my mouth, looking up at Ryuichi with lust filled eyes. A moan was escaping his delicate lips as he let go of the fruit.

'That wasn't fair Shu-chan…I…I'll be right back honey.' He said and his eyes were filled with lust, love and desire. He turned around and quickly went into the bathroom. I got up, just dressed in my boxers and went after him, I brought my hand up to the door and wanted to knock at it when I heard Ryuichis voice through the wooden door. 'How shall I survive this…torture…He knows exactly what he's doing to me and he still does this. I try my best to hold myself from taking him and fucking him into those sheets, Kami-sama…How am I going to get through this torture without loosing my mind and control.' I heard hands being gently put on the mirror. 'I love you so much Shuichi.' The gentle and soft voice of Ryuichi said and my eyes widened a bit. My hand was still waiting for me to let it knock against the door, so I just did that 'Ryu-chan…i-is every….everything okay with you?' I said softly, hoping he would hear me through the door. Of course he would, I heard him too, even though he didn't want me to.

**Ryuichis POV**

I put my Hands onto the mirror looking at my own reflection, tears on my cheeks. I look awful really. I should be happy that Shuichi's here with me. But he's just making me go crazy I'll loose control over myself if he keeps going like this. I want him more than anything and he doesn't ever see that. I told him I loved him but I suppose I'm too childish so he just thought of it as a joke. 'I love you so much Shuichi.' I hear his soft voice and another tear falls down into the sink. I wipe them away and wash my face, trying to calm myself with the help of the cold water. 'Yeah…' I open the door a bit 'I'm okay Shu-chan' I whisper softly and try to get out of the bathroom. As I close the bathroom door I feel small arms gently holding onto my waist, pulling me against the small body of that pink haired beauty behind me. I close my eyes one hand still on the wooden door, the other hand on Shuichis, stroking his hand gently…Damn it, what am I doing here? Why am I doing this? Am I already loosing control over everything I do when he's around? I open my eyes again, looking down on those soft hands that are holding me gently. 'You make me go crazy…' My eyes suddenly widened as I felt his arms tighten around me…did I just say that out loud? I let my head fall against the door, leaning on my own hand with my forehead. 'I'm sorry Shu-chan, I didn't mean that like it must've sounded' His hand on my shoulder now he gently turned me around so he could look at me.

'Ryuichi I heard wha-' The doorbell started ringing and we both just stare at each other. The person at the door seems to sleep on the button. I sigh and leave the room heading for the Front door to see who that annoying person there is…


	4. Chapter 4

**Ryuichi's POV**

I go downstairs as fast as possible without stumbling. At least someone's saving me from having to explain to Shuichi what I really meant to say. I look at the door, taking a deep breath to calm my racing heart down and open the door with a beautiful smile gracing my lips.

'Hello Ryuichi.' The black haired man looks at me, smiling. Just hearts in his eyes were missing somehow.

'Tat-chaaaaan' I say and hug him tightly like a child, or better, like I always hug my Kuma-chan. He sure is a good person to save me from talking to Shu-chan for like the whole day….or a week, depends on how long he's planning to stay. 'Why are you here na no da?'

'Visiting, I wanted to see my brother. But I suppose everyone knows he isn't the person for having guests. So I asked Hiro where Shuichi is. And he sent me here. Really nice house Ryuichi.' He says simply and I let him in 'I should go get a hotel room…you know any good ones?'

I shake my head 'You'll stay here and we have a paaaaartyyyyy all night long. Ne, how long are you staying here Tat-chan?'

'I planned staying until school starts again…would be 10 days. But I don't wanna bother you that long Ryuichi.' Again I shake my head and smile up at him.

'You don't bother me. It will be fun. We can play games and dance and go out and ice cream and whatever you guys want.' Shuichi suddenly standing next to me and Tatsuha I remembered what I wanted to do 'But we have to get him to the hospital first. I don't trust Tohmas doctor.' Tatsuhas eyes wander to Shuichi and I see a gentle smile forming.

'You don't mind if I stay here and make Lunch until you get back?' He asks and I just nod.

**Tatsuhas POV**

It would be really nice living here…thinking to myself I go through my gods house and look around. There are lots of posters and cds in like every single room. Except his bedroom and the bathrooms. Smiling I go back into the kitchen, humming some Nittle Grasper song to myself while making Curry and Chili for the two beauties that are supposed to come back soon, hopefully. 'Well the table looks boring, not fitting for those sparkly boys' I tell myself and go searching for some decoration. Roses, perfect. I put them on the table and put some chillis between them. Setting up three plates I smile and stop humming, hearing the door open I go back into the kitchen get the pot with the chilli and the one with the curry and put them on the table next to all 3 plates I put a bowl with rice. Perfect…almost. Perfect would be me topping one of those hyperactive singers.

'Welcome back you two.' I look at them and both of them head to the table, eating is more important than anything else I guess. I take my seat and look at them 'Everything alright then?' I ask Shuichi and he nodded simply.

'Thaaaaaank you Tat-chan' Ryuichi smiles at me 'you should always cook our food, na no da.' I grin a bit and look at the two singers. Somehow Shuichi looks happier now than I've ever seen him. And Ryuichi…well he's just himself I guess, at least around Shuichi.

'You're welcome Ryu-chan.' I reply and clean the table while the two 'boys' head back to the living room.

'Ryu-chan?' I hear the voice of our beloved pink haired singer.

'What is it Shu-chan na no da?' I hear my god answer him.

'Why am I making you go crazy?' my heart skips a beat or two and my eyes widen in surprise. Did I interrupt them somehow when I appeared here? But Ryuichi didn't seem to be bothered that much with that.

'It's nothing Shu-chan, don't think about it anymore…please' I could hear the begging tone in his voice.

'Ryuichi' Shuichis voice was strange, with all that seriousness in it Ryuichi was just as serious, he just tried to hide it, it didn't work, 'When you were in the bathroom I hear-' He stopped when I walked towards them with a bowl of warm buttered popcorn in my arms. Ryuichi was smiling at me and I could see that he was lucky to get away from their conversation.

'Look Shu-chan, Tat-chan made us popcorn' Ryuichi looked up at me and I dropped one of the salty, buttered popcorn in his mouth. Shuichi looked rather like he was about to freak out.

'Yeah, I'll go to bed…I'm sorry Shu-chan, Tatsuha. See you later guys' I stared at him until he was out of sight.

'What's up with you and him?' I slowly asked my idol as I sat down beside him.

'Nothing, I guess he just heard something he should never have heard.' He said absent mindedly.

'What could that be, it seems to make both of you act a bit strange?' I asked him again.

'Forget about it Tatsuha. I know you've heard everything we said while you were in the kitchen. I know how my house is built.' He said as he lay sown on the floor.

'Ryuichi, what happened between you two?'

'Nothing' He simply said, and mumbled something I understood pretty well, even though it sure wasn't meant for me to understand 'but that's just a problem for me I guess.' After some time had passed he looked at me now speaking normal again 'Well, what are we gonna do now no da?'

'Feeding me with popcorn would be a really nice thing.' I answered smiling at him, openenig my mouth slightly waiting for him to feed me. I felt his delicate fingers on my lips as he fed me and licked the salt and butter off his fingers. At least with Shuichi sleeping I have my god all to myself.

**Ryuichis POV:**

I looked over at Tatsuha, he was still sitting next to me, holding my hand in his own. Somehow he looked cute, but not as much as my Shu-chan. I sat up, placed a kiss on Tatsuhas cheek and stood up 'I'll go look after Shuichi' I don't know how long I've been sleeping now but I'd prefer my bed anyway…but before I'll go see Shu-chan.

I opened the door to the room he said he would stay in…'No Shu-chan here' I told myself, sighing I went to my own bedroom, smiling as I opened the door and heard Shuichi, he was moaning, but why? Was he in pain? I walked past his clothes and sat down on the bed beside him. The moonlight was shining onto his soft, pale skin and the satin blanket was shining softly. His lips were opened slightly 'R…yu' he was moaning again but wait my name? My eyes widened in surprise.

'Shu-chan' I whispered softly placing a kiss on his cheek, he was more then warm, his cheeks were red from the heat. And even though his hands were on the blanket something underneath it was moving. 'Horny little Shu-cha-' I looked up to his face and noticed Kuma was in one of his arms, tightly pressed against his body. He looked so adorable. If I'd just kissed him, would anyone be really bothered by that? It wouldn't harm anyone if I'd simply kiss that pink haired boy. Just when I tried to I heard the door open slowly. Tatsuha was smiling down at me and Shuichi.

'Come with me Ryuichi, I suppose Shuichi needs his sleep. I don't think you should wake him up.' He whispered as he walked closer and took my hand from Shuichis…wait? When did I start holding it anyway? I can't remember putting my hand there. I just nodded and let him guide me out of my bedroom and into the room he chose to sleep in I suppose.

'Why did you bring me into YOUR room Tatsuha?' I asked confusion written all over my face.

'Can't you guess why? You aren't that stupid honey.' He looked at me with lust filled eyes and I shuddered. Shuichi wouldn't be happy if Tatsuha did anything like that to me. I felt his hands on my waist pushing me backwards against the wall 'And you can't deny it, I'm not the only horny man in this room Ryuichi.' I noticed the sudden warmth in my face and felt the heat between my legs again, that was there since I saw Shuichi on my bed.

'But…that's not because of you.' I told him as he started kissing along my neck. 'Stop it Tatsuha.' He didn't even listen to me. 'Tatsuha stop it right now! I don't mean to hurt you.' I told him again, this time he looked right into my eyes before he leaned closer to my ear and whispered softly 'You know that you won't get what you want from him. You know he's not yours and he never will be.' I struggled to get free from him.

'Let go of me Tatsuha, please. It's not true what you said anyway, you don't even know Shuichi, and you don't know anything about me.' I said my voice as cold as ice, even though it wasn't meant to sound like that. 'Why are you doing this to me Tatsuha? You say I'm your idol, your god and that you love me. Why do you want to do this to me then?' I looked straight into the teen's eyes, and saw the shock in them. 'You know, if you really love me, you should know better than this. You wouldn't intend to hurt me just to get your way with me. Shuichi never tried to hurt me. He never did anything I didn't want to. He wouldn't dare to. Do you really think forcing me into your bed is the right way to show me your love Tatsuha?' He swallowed hard and stumbled backwards onto the bed 'I'm sorry Tatsuha.' I whispered and walked up to him, I let myself fall onto the bed next to him, I lay on my back and looked up at the black haired man. He wasn't that bad after all, he's just young and stupid. He simply does what comes to his mind, because he's not old enough to control himself…considering me being near Shuichi makes it pretty clear that I can't either. I would've done the same with Shuichi if Tatsuha wouldn't have been there. I sighed and Tatsuha turned to face me as he heard it.

'I'll go back home tomorrow morning.' Tatsuha finally said after a long time of painful silence.

'No Tatsuha, there's no need to.' I shook my head and looked at him again.

'It is. I love you and I don't want to hurt you.'

'I love Shuichi and I almost did the same to him, just that he was sleeping.' I screamed at him and covered my mouth with my hands afterwards. Why did I have to say that to him? He looked at me, a gentle smile on his lips.

'Will you stay here tonight Ryuichi?' He simply asked.

'It would be better if I'd just-'

'Stay here. I promise I won't do anything to you Ryuichi. And I think Shuichi wouldn't be happy to hear something like that right?' He smiled like a devil. That bastard had me trapped there.

'Fine' I sighed and stood up again, getting rid of everything but my boxers before I climbed into bed again, under the warm blanket. I couldn't help but look at Tatsuha as his clothes fell to the floor He did have a great body after all. No one could honestly deny that fact. And I'm sure he knows that pretty well. Bastard! As he finally got under the blanket too I whispered a gentle 'Good night' to him and drifted off to sleep.

I was woken up by a strange sound the next morning, as I looked in the direction it came from I saw someone standing by the door. I turned and looked at Tatsuha, he was smiling and he awake, I looked back at the man at the door 'Shuichi, don't get the wrong idea now, please.' I muttered and watched as he ran away, downstairs most likely.

**AN**: Sorry for switching time...I noticed that when I ended writing and read it again. I totally forgot since I didn't write at this story for a week now.

I hope you still like it anyway.

love tya


End file.
